The Revenge of Innominat
The Revenge of Innominat is the Two Hundred Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 17, 2017. Synopsis Innominat's reincarnate, Spectre want's revenge on Paul Gekko for killing the Great Deku Tree of Appleloosa. Plot The Episode begins with the continuities before and after the Great Grand Civil War. Prologue= In Appleloosa Paul and Link reaches the Mushroom Forest Meadow and takes down several Moblins and Gohma on his way to where Link is about to introduce Paul to Saria. However, Saria is nowhere to be found. Instead, Link is greeted by Sheik, who teaches him the "Minuet of Forest" before departing in a flash of blinding light. |-|Arcadia Catastrophe= =Pre-Guilty Gear= Before Hagoromo's death, as the terrorists prepare to kill the young Anakin, he was saved by Rock Ōtsutsuki who killed the Terrorists to avenge his mother. Rock Ōtsutsuki took him under his wing, keeping Anakin from falling off the edge with his sanity. Multi eons ago, after the death of Hagoromo, Indra and Asura, the Arcadia tribe was overseeing the Humans and Hylians working together in harmony until they stumbled upon Fina and Ramierez of the Silver Civilization. The technological prowess of the Silver Moon is incredible. This leads to the Arcadia tribe offering themselves of aiding them on learning about the secrets technology but the Silver Civilization in return agreed. Together, they have created the Gigas Zelos out of dark magic and technology which Tabuu the great leader of the Sith Tribe of Dens is completely aware of the newfound source. Tabuu, who effortlessly taken advantage of the technology of the Silver Civilization had contacted the leader of the Arcadia tribe telepathically, to take his technology in exchange for almost unlimited power. The leader agreed to the offer and let Tabuu's technology into the Silver Civilization in exchange of aiding Tabuu of obtaining the goddess, Hylia the guardian of the Triforce and the Great Force. With Hylia captured, to insure Tabuu's total tranquility, the Arcadia Tribe has to obtain the Triforce by letting the R.O.Bs force the Ancient Robots, the Gorons, the Kikwis, the Mogmas, and the Parella into slavery which gives them a law: Serve and live or die in the might of the Rain of Destruction. Like a blight visible to the naked eye, the Arcadia Tribe was established as the " Unstoppable Arcadia Empire" led by the Silver Tribe and the leader dubbed as Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia. After the construction of the Arcadia Empire, Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia declares the bid for global conquest is beginning which interested in the favor of Queen Shroob of the Shroob Empire who requests to join forces with him, which he does. Both Queen Shroob and Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia inspiring to use their combined technology to wage war all across Atmos. With the Arcadia Empire and the Shroob Empire unleashing their armies in the sky, every Sky Knight squadron in Atmos joining forces to fight the enemy, only to fail miserably when the Dark Ace uses its power against them in a single blast against the entire Sky Knight fleet and Rock was tasked to unite the peoples of the Pokemon Continent by Tabuu. Rock noticed the Hydra leveling the cities of the Arcadia Kingdom and battled it like it was no end. When Rock cuts it's head ten will grow until Kliff Undersn single-handedly fights the Gear for seven days and nights only to sever three of its five heads and four of its limbs. When the Hydra attempts to grow it's ten heads and regenerate it's limbs, the Order takes advantage of the weakened state of the beast and seals it. Years after, a village would be built on top of its dormant body. =Mid-Guilty Gear= Orphaned at a young age during the war, Ky Kiske met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Eventually, Ky decided he wanted to make a difference and joined the Order as a young boy. Ky was a natural at using the sword and magic as he grew under Kliff's teachings. Eventually, he rose to a certain commanding rank. Looming on the horizon, Rock managed to gather all of the creatures of the Pokemon Continent including the Acorn Kingdom and also from Triceration Prime and the Xenomorph Prime. He asks them for aid against the Goddess of Light because she has been protecting the humans who were enslaving the Pokemon. The Xenomorph readily accepts to help him after he mentions Palutena. Samurott, chief of the Pokemon Tribe also agrees to put aside his people's vendetta with the Paul Gekkos to help them. However, the Cangus Queen and the Huskus King both decline, considering this to be no more than Goddess when the Huskus Queen convinces him that Palutena's at war with Medusa. Despite Huskus King's initial refusal, the Huskus Queen brings a large army of Huskus with her to assist the Arcadians. After Palutena was imprisoned by the Arcadia, Rock asked the Huskus King and Queen to set up the "The Second Sacred Order Tournament" for the Arcadians. The Huskus King accepts, and charges Testament to begin resurrecting Justice and wipe out the humans who dare serve Palutena. =Post-Guilty Gear= Five years after the Crusades, Kliff lived a quiet life of retirement in sheer boredom. His only diversion now was the study of various cultures' fighting techniques, the most interesting of which stemmed from the lost, legendary nation of Japan. However, one day while walking through the streets, he noticed a placard announcing a tournament for a proposed Second Sacred Order. Sensing a disturbance in the natural flow of energies, Kliff suddenly suspected something so terrible that he dare not speak it aloud. After Ky hears rumors of bloodshed, huge prizes, and the possible resurrection of Justice, Ky Kiske enters a tournament that will select members for a second Sacred Order of Holy Knights. Fearing this, the Union of Nations began a fighting tournament in order to find fighters who would be able to defeat Testament and the coming revival of Justice, giving the winner the prize of being able to acquire anything they desire. As the combatants fight through the stages of the tournament they begin find out the true meaning of the tournament. After Sol Badguy defeats Testament in the second to last stage of the tournament, Rock managed to help Justice's revival letting Paul Arcadia Gekko's father be the sacrifice but was prevented by Shigure Rangetsu. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, she was rendered in a weakened, incomplete state thanks to Testament. When Rock seals Justice into the Forest Temple, she seems to regain her memories and her final words are she wishes that "The three of them could talk one last time", referring to That Man as the third person. It is not known whether or not Sol actually knew that Justice was connected to his love, Aria, but after defeating her and the truth is revealed, he vows revenge on That Man for everything he's done. |-|Dr. Robotnik's Wrath= =Original Robotnik's Rise to Power= Since the creation of the Kingdom of Acorn, the Mobians had lived in peace and tranquility. Just outside the boundaries of the kingdom existed the mysterious Overlanders. Contact between the two species had been more or less benign since the creation of Mobotropolis. During the next king's rule, Theodore Acorn, a tragic accident befell his son, Emerson. While Emerson was making his way back to Mobotropolis with a group of other Mobians, he decided to take a detour and explore around the areas of Roundabout Creek. There, he met the Overlander Paladin, whose city was nearby just beyond the Badlands and had gone to do some target practice. After being sentenced to imprisonment for testing new weapons on his own people, Overlander scientist (and Nate Morgan's former apprentice) Julian Kintobor was rescued in the Badlands by the hedgehog brothers Charles and Jules during his attempted escape. Julian was able to win the trust of King Max, particularly since Max felt responsible for Nate Morgan's self-exile and wanted to rectify this by trusting the newly arrived Overlander. Additionally, the Overlanders were directly attacking Mobotropolis, making the king all the more desperate for a solution to the war. Julian managed to gain status in the kingdom when he knocked Kodos unconscious and threw him into the Zone of Silence, and convinced them Kodos had died when meddling with one of Naugus' left behind tools. Julian convinced the Mobians that unless they defeated the Overlanders, their enemies would not rest until they wiped them out. With his knowledge of the Overlander tactics, Julian was appointed the new Warlord to replace the presumed-dead Kodos. With Julian's knowledge of Overlander tactics, and his development of new technologies and machines, the Mobians were finally able to go on the offensive. Eventually they pushed the Overlanders away from Mobotropolis. The Great War came to an abrupt end after Julian arranged for Charlemagne, the Overlord of the Overlander people to face off against King Max in a sword duel. The purpose of this was to essentially have one of his primary enemies removed and place him in a better position to persue his plans of global domination after the war's end. In the event the Overlord won, Julian planned to take command and lead the Mobians to constant war with the Overlanders, wearing both sides down. If King Max won, the Overlanders would be forced to surrender, as agreed by both combatants. King Max won the duel, but instead of killing the Overlord, he spared his life and allowed Charlemagne to leave, telling him to honor his word. As per the agreement, the Overlord surrendered, and the Great War came to an end. Shortly after the Great War's end, King Max agreed to Julian's plans to "dismantle" the military, also ending his title as Warlord and promiting him to the Minister of Science, all of which would be presented at a victory ceremony. Before the ceremony took place, Julian's plans to overthrow the kingdom were discovered by Amadeus Prower on the day of his son's birth. However, he too was subjected to the roboticizer before he could warn anyone. That evening, Julian gave Snively the order to begin the attack. Hordes of SWATbots struck various points simultaniously throughout Mobotropolis, virtually halting any resistance, while also rounding up the citizens for roboticization. Changing his name from Julian Kintobor to Dr. Ivo Robotnik (after his grandfather and ancestral house), he transformed the once beautiful capital city of Mobotropolis into an industrial wasteland he dubbed Robotropolis. Robotnik's most symbolic victory was exiling King Maximillian Acorn into the Zone of Silence, securing his position as ruler. 150 years before, the Earth Federation initiated a plan to colonize Mars in a plan called "Mars' Birthday" in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. Due to the appearance of the fatal disease "Mars Ray", 20% of the colonists fell ill. For reasons unexplained, the Earth Federation opted to abandon the colonists in lieu of rescuing them. Instead, they opted to cover it up, while stating in the official report that the disease wiped out all of the colonists. In truth, a significant portion survived and established a new civilization calling itself Vagan. The Vagan home nation is located in Second Moon, which orbits Mars. Both the Vagan mobile suit and ship technology was obtained from a part of EXA-DB, a large weapons database from the Colony Nation Wars. Over 400 years ago, the Dragons were the Kings of the World to which they act like real live Dinosaurs. The humans were food to the Dragons who flew the skies, freely dominating the lands and seas. However, an unknown Dragon questioned the reign of the Dragons. The latter wanted the Dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. A war brewed between the Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology. Zirconis was amongst the Dragons who were against coexisting with the humans. Before the Channel Chasers it was revealed that Nabari Shimizu had gotten her hands on a powerful magical TV remote. She used this remote to reach Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel, allowing her to raise an army to create the Empire. It can also be assumed that she used million dollars that she won earlier in a contest to help further her schemes. Twenty years later, Timmy, now a toughened adult, disguised himself as one of Vicky's assassins to sneak in among the forces and gain her trust. When Nabari captured A.J., she stole his time belt and sent the masked Timmy Turner back on a mission, presumably to eliminate younger Timmy Turner from existence in the past. After both present Vicky and Nabari were returned to their proper age and all of her memories of the events erased, she was then ejected out of the television and back into her room, her plans foiled. Because of this, Vicky never rose to power, and the future was changed. Older Nabari is not seen again in Channel Chasers after her younger self's plan was foiled, although her existence is referenced in the changed future when a robot-version of her comes to babysit Timmy's two children, Tammy and Tommy Turner. Shortly after his capture of Mobotropolis, Robotnik found himself facing a resistance group known as the Freedom Fighters. The group used guerilla warfare, sabotage and hit-and-run tactics to disrupt Robotnik's rule, raiding his factories for supplies and destroying them to prevent them from being used again. Over time, the Original Freedom Fighters proved quite successful in damaging the infrastructure of Robotnik's empire. However, after promising one of their members, Trey Scales, power and wealth in exchange for betraying his comrades, Robotnik managed to lure the whole group into a trap, roboticizing them and sending them into the Zone of Silence. Following this mishap, the tyrant then focused his attention on consolidating control of the rest of the planet. Soon enough, he had nearly all of inhabited Mobius under his thumb; only a selected few managed to hide from his expanding reach. He would continue to rule Mobius with an iron fist, with his loyal robotic henchmen and his lackeys, Snively and Crabmeat. Robotnik then lead an army of SWATbots to the Overland to enslave his species,only to see Megaopolis deserted. As time went on, Robotnik disseminated various regional governors across the planet called "Sub-Bosses" to enforce his will and to lead campaigns against local rebels, such as the High Sheriff in the Kingdom of Mercia, who successfully crushed the Crazy Kritter Freedom Fighters, Regina Ferrum and Jun Kun in the Dragon Kingdom, Octobot in the Mobian Ocean, and perhaps the most dangerous one Crocbot in Downunda, who managed to enslave much of the local population. Robotnik would even try expanding his rule to a galactic scale but ended with his soul being reborn as Paul Ivo Robotnik. |-|Rock's Revenge= =Rock's loss= However, Anakin was now trained as the Jedi Knight and was now part of Ninshu. As everyone began to celebrate Rock's success after establishment of the Konoha Republic, Palpatine, Eggman and Anakin discussed the situation with Palpatine revealing to know that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is aware of Rock's actions. At the same time, Skywalker, who was dealing with the fear of his wife's loss was beginning to distrust the ways of Ninshu. This allowed Palpatine to orchestrate Anakin's downfall by telling him the story of the legendary sith lord, "Darth Sidious". According to the story, Plagueis was so strong in the Force that he could use it to "save the ones he cared about from dying." Anakin, enthralled by the story, wished to know more about this power, asking him if he could learn it with Palpatine stating, "Not from a Shinobi." As the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villages with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu and Tabuu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. When Raikou was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shimizu clan. His uncle Iroku disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikou's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. Iroku confronted Raikou's mother telling her to step down as the head of the family, but had Rock Ōtsutsuki and Minamoto no Raimei her and Raikou's father when she declined. Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou, Rock and Minamoto no Raimei standing alive with his sword. Rock and Minamoto no Raimei took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. After the recreation of the Sith Empire, before Darth Shuigang is sealed away, Palpatine established Eggman in the old Jedi Temple in Konohatropolis transforming it into the Imperial Palace while Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice but was intervened by Indra himself. Rock was severely captured but was rescued by Kusanagi Gekko who knew what happened to the Konoha Republic when Yasakani no Mikoto who became a servant of the recreated Galactic Empire after killing Emperor Il's father, Joo-Nam. |-|Great Beginning= Aoi the Dark Spring Monarch awakens.png|Aoi awakens her spring monarch's dark powers Jaune Arc enraged of the Eggman Empire's appearance.png|Jaune angry at Spectre for betraying Paul Gekko Spectre Murakumo the Dark Winter Monarch awakens.png|Spectre awakens the winter monarch's dark powers Weiss stabbed by the Spear of Death Mountain.png|Weiss being stabbed by the R.O.B.'s Spear of Death Mountain Everyone shocked of the Spear of Death Mountain granting Weiss a curse of immortality.png|Everyone shocked of the R.O.B. stabbing Weiss with the Spear of Death Mountain Vernal looking from behind.png|Vernal noticing Spectre freezing Paul and Raven... Vernal pulling out weapons.png|as she attends to retaliate.... Vernal is stabbed.png|only to be stabbed by Justice and Aoi Akira the Spring Monarch Raven Branwen (2019).png|Raven enraged of Spectre's betrayal for hurting Aoi the Spring Maiden At the Present, at night, Qrow Branwen, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc head out to meet Lin and Paul Gekko who attends to meet Spectre, the president of the Galactic Eggman Enterprises, who promised Paul Gekko for protection of his family at the Forest Temple. Yang notices Raven Branwen's bird form perched atop the rails of the second floor, causing Qrow to instantly shoot her. Avoiding the shot, Raven flies down and transforms back, making it apparent that Lionheart has betrayed them. Qrow and Ruby attempt to convince Raven join them and fight Salem, but she refuses and opens a portal that allows the Eggman Army to join them. Spectre revealed that long when Paul Gekko was born, as a boy, he grew up in an orphanage, but felt lonely, and only felt comfort with the tree that once protected him, until said tree withered and died. Spectre revealed that he and his sister have pledged their loyalty to the Eggman Empire for saving him from despair along with his sister Aoi. Spectre revealed that his sister was transitioned into the Spring Monarch with Spectre as the Winter Monarch. Spectre laugh out maniacally while Link was shocked that Aoi was started getting influenced by Rock Ōtsutsuki accordingly and finally Justic is reborn. Spectre declared a challenge to Paul Gekko to the Battle of the Monarchs with Justice as Spectre's escort and revealing himself to be the reborn form of Innominat, enraging Jaune to the point of attacking Aoi. As everyone scatters, Ozpin sneaks his way up to Paul Gekko battling Spectre and Justice and begins to team up with Paul Gekko and the Egg Pawn begins to play the battle music. Maotelus of the Five Lords appeared in Malak form tries to stop Paul Gekko. As the fighting continues, Weiss gets cornered by Vernal who manages to reduce her Aura to nothing whilst Aoi overwhelms Juane with ease. Ruby holds her own against the Gohma Queen but is distracted as Spectre was choking Paul Gekko and kicking Maotelus like a soccer ball. Remembering Paul Gekko almost being killed by the Chaos Gohma, Ruby's Silver Eyes activate, temporarily causing intense light to burst out of her eyes, only for the Gohma Larvae and the R.O.B.s to easily knock her out while she is not paying attention, causing the light to vanish. While not causing any harm, Spectre weakened by the Silver Eyes, allowing Paul Gekko to be set free. The Egg Pawn hurls a legendary "Sealing Spear of Death Mountain" made of lava, at a defenseless Weiss, impaling her. The spear evaporates as she collapses. The Ancient Minister and it's tribe watches a defenseless Weiss collapse and exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over how R.O.B.s had been enslaved by the Eggman Empire making them more aggressive. Jaune Arc rushes to the unconscious Weiss Schnee. Hotaru Kendo tries to wake up an unconscious Ruby Rose. Jaune and Lie Ren tend to Weiss, who is on the verge of dying. Desperate to save her life, Jaune unlocks an ability, which allows him to heal Weiss’ wound. Ruby wakes up and is relieved to learn that Weiss is going to be okay. Nora Valkyrie volunteers to protect Jaune and Weiss while he continues healing her, while Ren agrees to help Ozpin fight the Doll Master. Ruby then goes to help Yang Xiao Long fight against the Eggman Army. Down in the vault, Spectre, Spectre (who has captured Paul Gekko), Aoi, Raven and Vernal approach the chamber containing Wynn the Wind Sage. Just as Vernal's hand is about to touch the door to the Sage, Paul Gekko noticed Raven seeing Aoi's anguish and Spectre freezes Paul Gekko and Raven and Justice and Aoi impales Vernal in her stomach with her left arm. As Vernal collapses, Spectre is amazed of Aoi the Spring Monarch's powers. As Raven finally frees Paul and herself, she reveals that she and Aoi are both the Spring Maiden. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Spectre **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven **Vernal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Guardian of Time **Cia **Lana *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Ky Kiske **Sin Kiske **Sol Badguy **Dizzy **Paul Kiske *New Characters **Gear Maker **Dr. Robotnik's Empire ***Original Dr. Ivo Robotnik ***Snively **Jellyfish Pirates ***Johnny ***April ***May **Arcadia Kingdom ***Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ****Kum Haehyun **A Country ***Dr. Paradigm ***Chipp **United Kingdom of Illyria ***Leo Whitefang **Sacred Order of Holy Knights ***Kliff Undersn **Gear Tribe ***Justice ***Valentine ***Solaria ***Testament ***Leopaldon ***Gig ***Hydra **Axl Low **I-No **Japan ***Nation of Japan ****Anji Mito ****Baiken ****Tsyoshi ****Mizuha **White Fang ***Adam ***Fennec ***Corsac **Menagerie ***Ghira Belladonna ***Kali Belladonna ***Ilia Amitola Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon